ianisbertoadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
XJ-Sisters
Bio XJ-9 is the ninth robot of the XJ series, but when she discovers something downstairs in the basement, she finally realizes she has 8 "sisters," which are actually prototypes. XJ-9 is referred to as the oldest, despite being made last. As the idea of X-J9 was conceived from each of them, she is the oldest in that sense. *XJ-1 is a simple machine shaped like an egg. She is the infant of the XJ series, as her design (featuring one teething tooth and what looks like diapers) shows. Unable to speak, she communicates in a series of beeps and whistles, similar to the robot R2-D2 from Star Wars fame and similar to Big Fat Baby from Histeria!. She also shoots ink out of her mouth when she sneezes, following is XJ-4 cleaning up after her mess. *XJ-2 is a small, 2-year-old ray gun. She frequently hiccups lasers. Her design is probably a prototype to Jenny's many lasers. *XJ-3 is a small, crudely made humanoid robot. As an early prototype, she easily falls apart and lacks some balance. Her design is Dr. Wakeman's first attempt at a humanoid robot, though she resembles a toddler. *XJ-4 is an octopus-like robot who is a neat-freak. She has a neatly square head with several tentacle-like arms underneath and a straight, upward ponytail with one rather-large bow. The head is situated on a stalk with a wheel on the end. Instead of weaponry, she has various cleaning gadgets (like a dust pan, a mop, a broom, and, rather obviously, a vacuum cleaner). She seems to be based on the idea/stereotype that many future robots will be domestic helpers. All XJ robots starting from her have the ability to speak understandable English. Her age is presumably designed around possibly early childhood. *XJ-5 is a literal chatterbox. She looks old-fashioned with a radio dish on the bottom and rocket-pigtails (like XJ-9's), enabling her to fly. She constantly talks and makes comments, sometimes to the dismay of the people around her. However, she also makes an excellent leader, as shown in several episodes. She was probably designed around possibly mid- to late childhood. *XJ-6 is one of the more abstract of the XJ series. She has a monitor for a face, one arm and three spider-like legs. Although she technically has two eyes, only one is usually shown. Her design seems to be based on the distorted view some teenagers have of themselves. She is very jealous (especially of XJ-9) and speaks with somewhat of a Valley-girl accent. She was designed as an early adolescent. *XJ-7 is a mopey, bulky robot. She has caterpillar tracks for locomotion. She is a very negative robot and doesn't believe in herself. She is based on teenagers with extremely low self-esteem, to the point that, in the episode "Turncoats", when she was being controlled by Dr. Locus with the purpose of destroying Mrs. Wakeman, ended up self-destructing after stating "This is the end, mother, I'm going to destroy you, I'm...I...oh, who am I kidding, I can't even be evil in a convincing way. Why did he pick me? I'm worthless...Prepare for self destruct...". Howeaver, much to her dismay, her head survived almost unscathed from the explosion. She was designed, also as an early adolescent, however now starting to go through the "changes" of puberty. Her sadness is akin to Eeyore of Winnie The Pooh. *XJ-8 is a large robot and the closest to XJ-9 by age. She looks like a bulked-up XJ-9 and talks like the stereotypical robot, monotonous with a bit of static re verb. She has superior strength, higher than XJ-9's. Apparently, Dr. Wakeman had to take out some strength in XJ-9 to add in Jenny's quirk and charm. She is based on the stereotypical robot with some feminine touches (though not a lot). She looks like a large, bulky tomboy XJ-9. She was designed as an adolescent, partway through the age period. Interactions With Others *Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman (Sister) *Nora Wakeman (Mother/Creator) Category:The Cody Webb Corps members Category:HEROES Category:Aliens